


Stars

by BecauseSin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Day 4, Drabble, FTLGBTales, M/M, Stars, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, WWTDP, Week 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseSin/pseuds/BecauseSin
Summary: Laxus had always been like a star to Freed





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Maria for editing my stuff! <3

Laxus had always been like a star to Freed. Something bright, nice, shining far over him. A light to admire, but never touch. A guide which never faltered, even on the darkest nights. And his night had been going for so long that he latched onto it with unfaltering loyalty, no doubts left behind. He’d been young and inexperienced when he’d decided to dedicate his life to making sure the star will always shine, but as years go by and he grew up he had never once regretted his choice. He was, however, still missing a lesson and time made sure he learnt it.

As a star, Laxus fell from the heights in front his eyes, brighter than ever. His light crossed the skies far and wide, going down with an explosion big enough to blind everyone looking close enough, as Freed was. And then, came the dark.

In fact, it wasn’t that bad of a time. Finding himself alone again made him realize he may have been wrong in more than one way. It made him realize he had been so blinded by the shimmering presence he had failed to notice small falterings. Little details that showed he had needed him not as a follower or a subaltern but as a friend. So, when he had been forced to face the dark by himself he found his own guilt, but also his own strength. After all, stars were beautiful and their light will guide you in the night, but even they can miss the path.

It may have been naive, but Freed felt he was moving forward, even when he missed Laxus and his absence pained him. It was an ache that made him stronger, wiser, and he wanted to think, a better guild mate and a better person. It was also a promise, from the guild to Laxus, that things would get solved, one day, and they would be together. Things would be right again, as they should have always been.

After he was back, once Tenrou was over, their small team was complete again. They were more powerful than ever because they were the same but they had also grown.It was amazing, even when things went south, Laxus let himself be closer to the Raijinshuu so they were less of an army and more like friends. It was great, but it still didn’t feel enough. He was still holding something back, not saying what he really thought. As his relationship with the DragonSlayer shifted, changed, it became a weight he didn’t want between them.

 _“You always were my star. My guide,”_ Freed whispered once, when he felt strong enough. _“The light from above, to follow and serve. But now I don’t want it. I don’t want to look at you as if you were an untouchable being. I don’t want to look at you and think you are so far away and be satisfied with it.”_

They were close, closer than he had ever dared before but there was still a small distance between them. A gap so tiny, compared with what it had been and yet a space he wouldn’t tolerate anymore. Not after everything. Not when he had seen the vulnerabilities hidden behind the strong face. Not when he had already failed once because he was blind and scared to reach. He wasn’t that man anymore. Neither of them were who they used to be. And therefore, his voice was firm and full of meaning when he asked.

_“I don’t want you to be my star but I refuse to let you go away. Would you let me walk by your side?”_


End file.
